el campeonato del amor
by nickolas01
Summary: esta es una idea de hace tiempo, (Dudley x kitty y Katty), el abuelo de Kitty y Katty puso la mano de sus nietas en juego en un torneo, sin saberlo Dudley, Eric y Rabia están en ese torneo y lucharan por el campeonato y por la mano de las hermanas Katswell, lenguaje fuerte, sangre (no gore) y lemon pero por los últimos capítulos


**El campeonato del amor**

**Capítulo 1: el ultimo participante **

Ya en la noche en petropolis se encontraba Kitty en Tuff terminando con unos papeles

-agente Katswell, venga a mi oficina –dijo el jefe, en eso Kitty se para de su escritorio y se va a la oficina y cuando llega ve a un gato con un smoking negreo parecido a Kitty pero con el pelo corto y también ve a su hermana Katty

-¿papa, hermana que hacen aquí? –dijo Kitty

-yo vine por el me pago la fianza, lo último que quiero es verte a ti a tu compañero sin cerebro–dijo Katty ambas hermanas se miraron con odio y antes de que se golpearan su padre se puso en medio

-miren les tengo una noticia, su abuelo tenía una compañía de lucha –dijo el señor Katswell y ambas afirmaron con la cabeza –bueno, él es de la vieja reglas y organizo un torneo en su compañía y el que gane se cazara con ustedes dos –dijo el señor Katswell y amabas se asustaron al escuchar

-¡¿QQQUUUUUEEE?! –gritaron las dos

-creanme que yo no quería esto, pero el con un grupo de abogados convenció a un juez para que se hiciera legal –dijo el señor Katswell

-esto no es posible, cazarme con un desconocido –dijo Kitty asustada

-¿Cuándo es el torneo? –dijo Katty

-de hecho hoy en la noche es la última pelea para saber del ultimo peleador que combita por el campeonato, lo que pasa es que su abuelo no dijo lo de ustedes para que los luchadores aceptaran –dijo el señor Katswell, ambas hermanas fueron al monitor para buscar el canal, al salir de la oficina Kitty y Katty vieron a Becky y a Catástrofe (_Catástrofe y Rabia ya salieron de libertad_)

-Kitty ¿vamos a salir o no? –dijeron las dos

-lo siento, pero tengo un problema –dijo kitty y empezó a contar lo que pasaba

-valla, ¿y el que gane se casara con ustedes? –dijo Becky

-así es, voy a ver si eso es cierto -dijo Kitty y vio a Keswick en la computadora –keswick, por favor busca donde de este dando luchas que tenga como dueño el apellido Katswell –dijo Kitty y Keswick le hizo caso, la computadora mostro inmediatamente un escenario con público y en el Ring se encontraba un hombre igual al Señor Katswell pero con el pelo blanco

-bienvenidos al último torneo de participantes para el torneo del campeonato mundial, primero antes que lleguen los últimos luchadores, vengan los que participaran –dijo el hombre en medio del escenario

-es cierto, no puedo creerlo, no quiero casarme, el abuelo no puede hacer eso –dijo Katty impactada, luego del que el hombre hablara vienen varios luchadores (_los diré más adelante)_, entre ellos reconocieron a tres de ellos, eran Jack Rabbit (con unos pantalones negros y botas azules), el Dr. Rabia (con unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camisa sin mangas negras, también llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero negro(es la misma vestimenta del Undertaker)) y por ultimo a Erick que llevaba unas botas negras que llegaban abajo de las rodillas con unas rodilleras negras y solo vestía con unos calzoncillo negros

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN ELLOS HAY?! Gritaron las mujeres

-ellos son luchadores des hace 3 años, a veces el abuelo busca en todas partes para nuevos luchadores –dijo el señor Katswell

-¿Jack Rabitt esta hay? –dijo Kitty

-a veces saca reos de la prisión para que luchen –dijo el señor Katswell

-si te robas a mi rabia las mato Katswells –dijo Catástrofe con ira

-¿tu Rabia? –dijo Becky con una sonrisa burlona, en eso Catástrofe se sonrojo y miro a otra parte

-aunque casarme con Jack no es tan malo, tampoco de ese gato (Erick) –dijo Katty

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!, ni loca me caso con Jack y Erick es mío –dijo Kitty con ira

-muy bien que lleguen los últimos luchadores –dijo el hombre que estaba en medio del escenario e inmediatamente se escucha una música (música watch?v=aswfujGO9wA) y entra una llena con unos pantalones negros, algunos de los luchadores lo animan y los otros no le hacen caso, el luchador camina hacia el escenario

-Damas y caballeros demos la bienvenida a ¡MAX HEEEEEENNNRYYYY! –grito el señor (el abuelo de Kitty y Katty) mientras que Max entra al Ring, ya después de eso se escucha otra música (música en watch?v=Sa-InpeDb-c) y aparece Dudley con su camisa negra, unos pantalones negros con rajas blancas en los lados, con unos guantes negros sin dedos, la mayoría del público y luchadores aplaudieron a Dudley (incluyendo a Erick y a Rabia) y cuando vio a Jack ambos se miraron con odio y para que no allá una pelea más violenta Erick se puso en medio de los dos, Dudley camino hacia el escenario, ya todos los que estaban en Tuff (excepto el señor Katswell) tenían la boca hasta el suelo

-¡EL TAMBIEN! –dijeron todos

-no voy a casar con ese idiota –dijo Katty

-es mi peor pesadilla –dijo Kitty

-tiene suerte de participar, él y su abuelo se llevan muy mal, el me agrada, es más espero que el gane el campeonato –dijo el señor Katswell y sus hijas lo ven con mala cara

-y demos la bienvenida a ¡DUUUUUUUDELY PUUUUUPPY! –grito el señor con Dudley en el Ring y en una esquina, el señor se baja del Ring y el árbitro hace que la campana suene empezando la pelea, Dudley y Max se acercan primero Max golpea a Dudley en la cara , cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo Dudley la esquiva y le da una patada en el estómago a Max luego Dudley toma a Max y lo lanza hacia las cuerdas, Max rebota en las cuerdas y Dudley trata de darle un lazo al cuello pero Max se agacha y esta detrás de Dudley y le da una patada en la cara, esto logra que Dudley cayera al suelo, Max aprovecha esto y empieza darle patadas en el estómago, después de un rato Max deja de golpearlo y hace poner de pie a Dudley, luego Max lo lanza hacia la cuerdas y se prepara para darle un golpe pero Dudley rebota en la cuerdas y va hacia Max pero Dudley se lanza encima de Max logrando tirarlo al suelo y le da varios golpes, luego Dudley se levanta y hace levantar a Max y lo lanza al esquinero, luego Dudely va hacia Max y le da varias patadas al estómago, Max termina sentado en el esquinero pero Dudley seguía dándole patadas en un momento deja darle patadas y le hace una seña ofensiva con el dedo y le da una última patada en estómago, Dudley hace levantar pero en eso el abuelo de Kitty y Katty intenta subir al ring pero Dudley se da cuenta y amenazada mente camina hacia él, pero el abuelo de Kitty y Katty se baja inmediatamente, Max aprovecho esto le da una patada en la nuca a Dudley esto causa que Dudley caiga al suelo, Max lo hace para y lo lanza arriba de la tercera cuerda y Dudley cae afuera del ring, Max sale del Ring y golpea a Dudley en la cara, luego Max hace parar a Dudley y lo lanza hacia la escalera metálica(_usan es escalera para subir al ring)_ y Max le da patada repetidas veces, mientras que todos los que estaban en TUFF veían la lucha

-no pueden hacer algo para que no nos casemos –dijo Katty ya que no quería casarse y menos con Dudley

-no puedo hacer nada, lo único que pueden hacer es rezar para el que gane no sea un idiota –dijo el Señor Katswell

Mientras Max ya llevo a Dudley adentro del Ring y ahora le hace un llave alrededor del cuello, Max apretaba con fuerza y el árbitro le decía a Dudley que se rindiera para no pasara a una herida, Dudley se negaba a rendirse e intentaba zafarse pero Max apretaba con más fuerza, Dudley se levantó aun teniendo a Max haciendo la llave del cuello y se tiro de espalda y el que recibió el impacto fue Max, esto logro que Max soltara a Dudley, ambos se pararon con dificultad y Max intento golpearlo pero Dudley le dio una patada en el estómago y lo agarro y le hizo un suplex luego se levantó con Max y le dio otro suplex luego volvió a levantarse con Max y le dio otro suplex, Dudley soltó y camino alrededor del ring mientras que Max estaba en el suelo del Ring, luego Dudley corre hacia las cuerdas y rebota para tomar impulso y va corriendo hacia Max luego se detiene y le hace una seña ofensiva con el dedo y le da un codazo en la cara, luego Dudley se prepara para hacer algo, Max se levanta con dificultad y cuando se da vuelta ve a Dudley haciendo la seña ofensiva con el dedo y hace el Stoner (_remate de Stone Cold Steve Austin, búsquenlo en Youtube)_ Max cae al suelo y Dudley lo cubre

1...2...3

Sonó la campana declarando a Dudley ganador, muchos de los luchadores no les gusto ese resultado incluyendo a Jack Rabbit Dudley levanta sus puños en señal de victoria, en el eso el abuelo de Kitty y Katty sube al ring y toma el micrófono

-bien, Dudley es el último que participa en torneo, pero no creas que te lo daré fácil, no tienes idea lo que está en juego, así que te lo digo inmediato, renuncia inmediatamente, porque si no te juro que lo lamentaras –dijo el abuelo de Kitty y Katty, en eso Dudley le quita el micrófono y empieza hablar

-pues le dijo algo, usted es el Abuelo de mi compañera de Tuff y creo que a ella ni a su hermana les gustara que dijo esto, pero…..puede besar mi trasero –dijo Dudley y antes de que el abuelo de Kitty y Katty hablara Dudley le hace el Stoner, el abuelo de Kitty y Katty cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que la música de Dudley se comienza a escuchar, luego se ve a Dudley pidiendo algo y del publico lanzan latas de Coca-Cola (es una bebida para el que no sepa), Dudley abra las latas y después las choca entre ellas, esto logra que una gran cantidad de Coca-Cola salga disparado y Dudley se toma una y la otra la arroga encima del abuelo de Kitty y Katty, luego tira las latas al público mientras hacia una pose de victoria, todos tenían la boca abierta por ver la actitud de Dudley, luego Kitty y Katty decidieron que el día siguiente hablarían con su abuelo para arreglar unas cosas con el

**Continuara**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si sé que tengo más fic que actualizar pero cada vez se me ocurren mas historias que no puedo dejar de inventar y ya tenia esta historia hace tiempo, se que la pelea fue corta pero prometo que la siguiente será larga ya que pelearan, Rabia contra ¿? Y Eric contra ?**

**Nos leemos luego Adios XD **


End file.
